Caníbal
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: La herida que dejó ese Ghoul fue muy profunda. Ahora ella debe lidiar con aquello día a día. En medio de una investigación ocurre lo peor... Vuelve a encontrarse con esos ojos negros de irises rojas que tanto conocía. Ahora ella quiere venganza...


Hola hola! Loba ha vuelto de las más oscuras sombras!

¡Que emoción! ¡Mi primer crossover! (si es que en realidad debería considerarse xD) Tenía que hacerlos mis queridos chicos. Una perfecta mezcla entre la hermosa historia de Frozen y el super épico (y un poco sangriento) anime Tokyo Ghoul. Por favor tenía que hacerlo. Amé ese anime desde que vi las imagenes en Google xD Debo decirlo la historia me atrapó de una y no me dió ni tiempo para continuar escribiendo. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió volver a FF con un lindo (y gore) mini-oneshot (ya saben que no soy de muchas palabras) digamos que ¿Helsa? realmente no se como considerarlo. ¿Por qué? Averiguenlo xD

 **Disclaimer: Frozen ni Tokyo Ghoul me pertenecen. Cada uno de ellos les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y/o autores. Solo me divierto con sus personajes xD**

Y ahora si mis pequeños amantes de los desconocido. Aquí les va! Disfruten!

* * *

 **Caníbal**

Un agudo dolor recorrió todo su abdomen. Un sabor metálico le llenó de mal sabor la boca y escupió lo que más temía. La fría pared contra su espalda era su único soporte para mantenerse en pie. La herida en su hombro le dolía más que nada y un mar de sangre la rodeaba y bañaba el oscuro suelo de aquella estación de trenes abandonada.

De repente, un grito de desesperación llamó su atención y observó cómo su compañero Chad corría del monstruo que había por detrás. Aquella criatura se mantuvo quieta, solo sonrió y observó cómo su presa huía. Fue entonces que de su espalda brotó su Kagune*, poder desconocido que caracterizaba a aquellos seres demoníacos, que tenía forma de una enorme garra carmesí que recubría todo su brazo.

El ataque fue tan repentino que no le dio tiempo a Chad de liberar su Quinque*, arma hecha con los Kagunes de aquellas bestias caníbales. Fue cuestión de segundos para observar como las tres enormes garras perforaban el cuerpo entero del investigador envolviéndolo en una cortina de sangre escarlata. Un gemido sordo escapó de sus labios mientras levemente se retorció de dolor antes de soltar su último respiro y permanecer para siempre inmóvil.

De un movimiento rápido y audaz, el monstruo liberó su Kagune del cuerpo inerte del investigador y colocó su atención en la chica malherida contra la pared. Ladeó su cabeza ligeramente mientras sus ojos brillaron. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de un felino completamente negro. Su Kagune brillaba como el infierno, sin embargo lo que más aterrorizaba a la rubia era el brillo demoníaco de sus ojos de esclerótica negra e iris y pupilas tan rojos como la sangre. Era lo que más caracterizaba a los Ghouls*, añadiendo su interminable hambre y gusto por la carne humana.

La rubia apretó los dientes furiosa al perder a su fiel compañero Chad en las garras de aquel Ghoul y, de un movimiento rápido, tomó su maletín tirado a unos cuantos metros de donde se hallaba. Liberó su Quinque en forma de hoz de color azul-violáceo. Respiró con dificultad y logró ponerse en pie. Estaba decidida a continuar con la batalla, pues no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

El viento nocturno hizo rechinar la lata de unos vagones viejos que se hallaban por los alrededores. El Ghoul la miraba de manera indiferente. Una línea recta formaban sus labios y su Kagune se agitaba sin cesar, liberando pequeños destellos rojos como escarcha. Esperaba a que la investigadora lanzara el primer ataque.

-¡¿No atacarás monstruo?! ¡Qué cobarde! ¡Creí que para luchar por lo menos ustedes eran buenos! –gritó la rubia agarrando con firmeza su hoz y blandiéndola una y otra vez.

Él atacó de manera sorpresiva. Su Kagune veloz y fuerte golpeó con violencia la hoz de la chica y chispas rojas y azules emanaron de estos. Era rápido e impredecible. Estocada tras estocada, Elsa comenzó a cansarse debido a las múltiples heridas recibidas por los otros dos Ghouls que se encontraban en la zona y con los cuales ella había batallado y derrotado.

Recordó las palabras de su superior Shinohara. Le había advertido que no vaya a aquella zona ya que había reportes de avistamiento de un Ghoul rango S* muy peligroso e inesperado. Se maldijo a si misma al no haber escuchado sus advertencias y haber sido la culpable de que Chad muriese inocentemente. Debió haber tomado una decisión más madura y no dejarse cegar por el rencor y el odio que ella poseía hacia los Ghouls luego de que uno de ellos matara y devorara ferozmente a su hermana y a su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo ese deseo de venganza era la que la había mantenido ser fría y calculadora todo este tiempo. Muchos le apodaban "Leopardo de nieves" debido a su agilidad y destreza en la lucha y su actitud fría y cortante. Siempre decidida y solitaria, Elsa era una investigadora de clase especial*, entrenada desde que era una adolescente para combatir a peligrosos Ghouls. Muchos le temían y respetaban pues su pasado no era el más feliz de todos y sus acciones eran muy bien calculadas, siempre pensando en el bienestar de su ciudad y en la liberación humana de aquella plaga que se hacen llamar los Ghouls.

El Ghoul la golpeó en el estómago y la mandó a volar algunos metros lejos. Al caer soltó su preciado Quinque y se mantuvo inmóvil en el pavimento. Su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud mientras contemplaba el techo derruido de la estación. Sus piernas no respondían más y estaba demasiado adolorida para continuar con la batalla. Sin embargo, no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente….

Pasos fueron acercándose cada vez más hacia la joven malherida. Elsa trató de reincorporase y apenas logró arrodillarse. Fue entonces que el monstruo la volvió a arremeter contra el piso.

El Ghoul se acomodó por encima de ella lentamente, permitiéndole contemplar con horror aquellos ojos negros de los cuales los humanos temían tanto. El monstruo gruñó frente a su rostro y dejó caer un hilillo de saliva sobre el rostro de la joven. El calor de su aliento incomodaba a la humana. La máscara de felino con fauces abiertas le hacía parecer una gárgola enfurecida y hambrienta. Por encima de él, su Kagune rebosante de poder se agitaba con fiereza y descontrolado.

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo tomó con fuerza del cuello a la humana y comenzó a apretar cortándole el fluido de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Su Kagune cambió de forma al de cuatro tentáculos carmesí y comenzaron a agitarse violentamente. Una sonrisa se podía observar bajo la sombra de la máscara de felino. Con una voz de ultratumba ordenó y gritó -¡Suplícame! ¡Suplica por tu vida! ¡Grita el nombre de la persona que amas! ¡Pide auxilio! ¡Impide que yo acabe con tu patética vida, humana!

La investigadora comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y llevó una de sus manos a su cuello para hacer que el Ghoul la soltara. Usando el poco aire que le quedaba logró exclamar: -N-nunca…. Maldito… bas-bastardo…

Sorpresivamente, el monstruo la soltó justo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Elsa cayó fuertemente al suelo tosiendo y dejando el suelo manchado de su sangre. Ya estaba moribunda y débil, ya no tenía esperanzas.

Los ojos sombríos del Ghoul la observaba con repulsión y molestia. Le dio una patada en las costillas que la hizo quedar contra la pared de nuevo y volvió a escupir sangre por la boca. Temblando de dolor, la joven lo miró con desprecio y odio. -¿Por qué… no me matas y acabas de una vez con todo esto? –replicó.

El pelirrojo dio una sádica sonrisa y la zarandeó por los cabellos. –Porque así no sería tan divertido –Una mirada de locura se podía apreciar en sus negros ojos. –Además, no solo me gustaría matarte. ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido una buena comida y tú te ves apetitosa pequeña investigadora –exclamó sombrío el Ghoul. -¡¿Me dejarías probar un poco de tu carne?!

Fue un movimiento demasiado impredecible para el Ghoul cuando la pelirroja lo golpeó en el abdomen bajo permitiéndole escapar de él. Logró agarrar su Quinque y continuar con la batalla. Decidida añadió con fuerza. –Podrás comerme, pero cuando esté muerta. Para eso deberás vencerme –añadió alardeando el filo de la guadaña.

El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo y colocó su mano sobre su máscara sin tapar sus brillantes pupilas rojas. –Entonces para poder cenar debo prepararme. No te preocupes. Tendrás el privilegio de conocer a tu asesino –dijo quitándose la máscara y dejándola caer lentamente, produciendo un ruido seco ante el silencio.

Su rostro varonil perfecto dejó atónita a Elsa. Sus cabellos pelirrojos bailaban como serpientes al compás del viento que se filtraba por la entrada de la estación. Aquella ridícula sonrisa malvada seguía presente en sus labios y el par de ojos negros brillaban como carbones encendidos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de quién era en realidad. Él era el mismo Ghoul que asesinó a su hermana y a su mejor amigo dos años atrás…

Apretó el mango de la hoz y comenzó a temblar ante el monstruo que soltó una carcajada ante su reacción. –Vaya al parecer me has reconocido. Me alegro de volverte a ver, pequeña Elsa.

-N-no… -murmuró Elsa retrocediendo lentamente. –H-Hans

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás asustada? Sé que no te has olvidado de mí. He permanecido en tus más terribles pesadillas durante más de dos años ¿no es cierto? –gruñó triunfante. –Pobre Anna, tan ingenua y dulce. Debió haber seguido tus consejos, Elsa. Probablemente así ella no hubiese muerto de esa manera. Qué triste. Pero debo admitirlo, ella sabía besar muy bien.

Elsa dio un grito de batalla fuerte y se arremetió con su guadaña a atacar al Ghoul pelirrojo. Este lo esquivó sin ningún problema de un gran salto que lo dejó metros lejos de ella. Continuó relatando. –Pobrecita, cayó en mis redes tan fácilmente. Era tan dulce, tan tierna. Siempre necesitaba tu protección, no podía valerse por sí sola. Aun así, estaba desesperada por amor. Teníamos tanto en común. Películas, caminatas, acostarse en el césped a mirar nubes, montar a caballo, oler flores, tantas cosas. Era una chica perfecta. Fue muy divertido arrancarle la vida.

A Elsa comenzó a hervirle la sangre de rabia. Se aferró a su hoz con todas sus fuerzas y volvió al ataque. Nuevamente, Hans esquivó los múltiples ataques sin problemas. Uno de ellos logró rajarle parte del hombro, mas él ni se inmutó. En uno de ellos, logró detener la guadaña y sostenerla por el filo con sus dos manos en medio de una radiante y enferma sonrisa. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a caer por el filo de la enorme hoz. –Hubieras oído sus súplicas, fue tan exquisito. Exclamaba tu nombre una y otra vez, y tú no estabas allí para ayudarla. Lloró descontrolada al ver que yo era un Ghoul, incluso intentó luchar pero ella era tan frágil que fue incapaz de clavarme el cuchillo con el cual estaba armada. Ella era tan diferente a ti, Elsa. Tú, tan decidida y fuerte al contrario de ella, insegura y débil. Por eso fue que la escogí a Anna. Era un blanco más fácil.

Elsa no logró soportar las palabras de Hans. Puso toda su fuerza en la hoz y logró deshacer su agarre. Dio estocadas seguidas enfurecidas y logró arrancarle el brazo derecho al Ghoul quien gimió de dolor ante la inesperada acción de la humana. Sangre emanó a borbotones de la herida, manchándole el pecho y el rostro a la joven de cabellos platinados. –Esa lengua tan larga que tienes te puede terminar matando, maldito Ghoul –aclaró la investigadora volviendo a empuñar su guadaña ante el monstruo.

Hans rió para sus adentros. No debía subestimar a una investigadora de alto rango, podía resultar peligroso hasta para él. –Eres impredecible, pequeña investigadora. Te has vuelto muy peligrosa según mis compañeros Ghouls. Dicen que eres un digno adversario. Debo decir que están en lo cierto.

Elsa enseñó los dientes y le propinó una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo. – ¡Te mataré! ¡Vengaré a mi hermana! ¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste!

El Kagune evitó que la hoz le rebanase el pescuezo y lo protegió de sus violentos ataques. Con una sonrisa desquiciada, Hans continuó con la batalla. – ¡Fue tan divertido! Su carne tan blanda y dulce quedó en mi paladar durante días. Lo más especial fue que comencé a devorarla ante de matarla. Pude sentir aún la carne fresca y deleitarme con sus hermosos lloriqueos. Su sangre era tan deliciosa. Todo en ella era perfecto –añadió irradiante de locura. -¡¿Y sabes cuál fue la mejor parte?! Cuando llegó ese rubio idiota y trató de salvarla. Matarlo también fue pan comido. Casi no dio resistencia ante mis ataques y se atrevió a abrazar el cadáver de MI novia. ¡Qué desconsiderado! Lo más chistoso es que no exclamó absolutamente nada cuando lo despojé de sus entrañas. Disfruté haciéndolo, detesto que me interrumpan cuando estoy comiendo.

Elsa contuvo una arcada al escuchar la repugnante historia del Ghoul. Su cuerpo volvió a debilitarse y cayó de rodillas apoyándose en su hoz que se mantenía erguida sobre el suelo. Comenzó a sollozar de manera descontrolada mientras el demonio de ojos negros la rodeaba con sus múltiples tentáculos y se arrodillaba junto a ella. Con una sonrisa reconfortante y aparentemente dulce tomó el mentón de la rubia y conectó su mirada con la de ella. –Ya ríndete, Elsa. No tienes familia. Estás moribunda. Nadie te salvará de mí. Solo sométete a mis pies y te prometo matarte de manera rápida e indolora. No te sirve de nada luchar. No conseguirás nada con ello.

Una punta se clavó directamente en el pecho del Ghoul dejándolo inmóvil por unos momentos. Elsa lo había apuñalado justo a la altura del corazón. Tomó su guadaña y continuó con la lucha, esta vez ella teniendo la ventaja.

Hans apenas podía defenderse de los continuos cortes y estocadas de la investigadora. Su Kagune ya no brillaba con tanta intensidad como antes y al parecer su velocidad y fuerza habían decrecido a niveles críticos.

La hoja de la guadaña se clavó en el hombro, cintura, brazos y torso del Ghoul dejando el suelo antes color café oscuro con un viscoso líquido carmesí. Hans gemía de dolor y ya casi ni se movía por lo débil que se encontraba. Ya estaba casi muerto. Elsa no se detenía, estaba sedienta de venganza y estaba segura de que por fin la obtendría.

Cuando el cuerpo de Hans apenas se podía mantener en pie, Elsa le propinó una patada en las costillas, mandándolo a volar contra la pared, del mismo modo el que él lo hizo con ella. Estando junto al pelirrojo herido y débil lo golpeó en el rostro de un puñetazo. –Esto es por todas las heridas que me causaste. –le propinó una patada en el abdomen. –Esto es por Kristoff… -se detuvo jadeando y se puso en pie.

Tomó el mango de su Quinque con ambas manos y se mofó del estado en el que el Ghoul se encontraba. –Te ves patético ¿lo sabías? Esta es mi venganza. Espero que ardas en el infierno del cual provienes –levantó la guadaña. –Hasta nunca… Hans…

Un sonido de corte resonó en la estación…

Los ojos penetrantes del Ghoul la quedaron observando antes de que diera su último suspiro de vida. Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro antes de caer al suelo en un charco de sangre, inerte para siempre…

Sus tentáculos se retrajeron del pecho de Elsa, volviéndolo a la normalidad. Sus ojos negros de pupilas rojas observaban neutros el cuerpo de la investigadora cubierto de sangre y con una expresión de terror y agonía en su rostro. En su pecho había un enorme agujero, producto del Kagune de Hans, del cual emanaba sangre carmesí. La guadaña yacía a su lado, gris y descolorida, ya que su portadora estaba muerta. La joven se dejó llevar tanto por la venganza y el odio que la terminó matando.

El Ghoul pelirrojo tomó el rostro de ojos abiertos de la joven y con el dorso de su mano cerró sus párpados para darle una expresión más tranquila y serena. Dio un largo suspiro e hizo lo que cualquier Ghoul hubiera hecho. Comenzó a devorarla…

* * *

 **Kagune:** poder oculto de los Ghoul. Se fortalece cuando comen carne humana.

 **Quinque:** arma que utilizan los investigadores Ghoul para arremeter el poder de sus Kagunes. Están hechas de los Kagunes de Ghouls muertos y derrotados.

 **Ghoul:** criatura fuerte, veloz y astuta de apariencia humana. Son caníbales, solo sacian su hambre con carne humana. Sus principales características son sus ojos de esclerótica negra con pupila e iris rojos y la presencia de un Kagune.

 **Rango S:** los más poderosos y raros de los Ghouls

 **Clase especial:** Los investigadores más fuertes y astutos de todos.

He aquí mi pequeño One-shot! ¿Podemos considerarlo Helsa? No lo se... Se esperaban el final, algo oscuro y poco romántico ¿no? No estoy enferma por si acaso xD

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews! Saben que eso me alegra muchísimo. Espero vernos antes de la navidad con un mini-drabble que tengo planeado. Estoy algo atareada con mi vida personal. Naaah estoy bien xD solo que me he tomado un descanso.

Chicos espero que les haya gustado este raro e inusual crossover xD Les mando besitos enormes con sangre. ¡Chaito! :D


End file.
